¿De que hablaba su mirada?
by fairy208
Summary: "Y él se acercó un poco más a ella y ella se inclinó un poquito más hacia él. Y ella transladó su mano a su pecho esbelto y él mantuvo la suya en su pelo largo y rizado. Entonces él la besó y ella se dejó besar. Y durante aquel breve momento fueron infinitos, eternos."


A veces lo echaba de menos. Sabes ¿no? Es lo que suele pasar cuando se va alguien a quien quieres mucho. Muchísimo. Pero ella era fuerte. No, fuerte no; "la más fuerte" como le decía él. Recordaba su pavor cuando escuchó su nombre leído de la papeleta de la urna. Annie Cresta. Y recordaba cómo se le cayó el mundo encima. 

En su distrito había habido bastantes vencedores. Finnick era el más joven. El cuatro era un distrito grande, tenía la certeza de que nunca se habían cruzado. A través de las pantallas Finnick se mostraba como el clásico estereotipo de dios griego, la perfección, lo inalcanzable. Practicamente todas las muchachas habían soñado con él. Ella no era la excepción. Su diferencia con el resto, era que ella en vez de prestar atención a su cuerpo se limitaba a fijarse en sus ojos. Eran unos ojos bellos, entre verdes y azules, aunque tampoco era el color lo que le llamaba la atención a Annie. Lo que a ella le impactaba de aquellas iris turquesa era que a ellas nunca parecían llegarle la alegría de la sonrisa del joven ni tampoco la galantería de su tono de voz coqueto y, que cuando mostraba orgullo de haber sido el vencedor, en ellas solo se atisbaba culpa. Y era un fenómeno extraño a la vez que encantador.

"Haremos todo lo posible para que alguno de los dos vuelva" Y ella lo creyó. Siempre había sido una chica romántica y enamoradiza. Soñaba desde pequeña besar a un sapo y que se convirtiese en príncipe; y vivir con él en un castillo de niebla y coral en la cima de un peñasco de plata donde las olas rompieran con el sonido ronco de una promesa olvidada. Tuvo suerte. A pesar de todo la suerte sí estuvo de su parte.

Ganar nunca fue para ella una meta. Solía pensar que ganó por casualidad y, de hecho, estaba en lo cierto. Tras los juegos perdió la consciencia de sí misma. El mundo de repente además de cruel se volvió implacable y rencoroso. La realidad se volvió una amenaza y los sueños dejaron de ser un lugar seguro al cual huir. Los recuerdos empezaron a mezclarse con el día a día. Las sombras aprendieron a cantar gritos de auxilio. Todo lo bello parecía ser mentira. La multitud parecía querer engullirla. La brisa contra su melena era el último aliento de una víctima a costa de la cual ella seguía viva. Su conciencia dejó de aconsejarla para pasar a juzgarla. Las personas dejaron de ser opciones en quienes confiar. Cada murmullo era un plan para aniquilarla. Su mente le reprochaba seguir con vida, la vida se aferraba a la idea de haberse hecho lo que se pudo. Y de un día para otro todo su alrededor era una farsa, dejó de diferenciar lo real de lo imaginario. El presente del pasado. El enemigo del aliado.

Estaba sola. Era frágil, no tenía a nadie. Hablaba sin pensar, perdía la noción del tiempo, decía cualquier cosa cuando a menudo se olvidaba de con quién estaba hablando o dónde se encontraba. Incapaz de ser consciente del riesgo que corría. Perdida. Ciega.

-Tienes que dejar de decir eso- La reprendía Finnick con paciencia.

-¿El qué?- Le preguntaba. Y entonces él recordaba que realmente ella no se daba cuenta de qué hacía mal.

-Annie, no puedes decir que la arena es letal y los juegos una crueldad-

-¿Y por qué no? Todo el mundo lo sabe-

-Quizás en casa sí lo sepan, pero aquí no. Annie, tú solo pregunta cuando dudes.- Le dijo, con un deje de pena en la oración. -Preguntame a mí- Añadió, temiendo que empezase a preguntar a cualquiera a lo loco.

Y ella preguntaba. Y él respondía.

-Ten cuidado- Le contó una vez Finnick que Mags le había advertido.

-¿De qué?

-De enamorarte.

-¿De quién?- Rió irónico, cargando la pregunta de escepticismo. -¿De una jovencita del distrito, a quién no le pueda ser sincero para impedir ponerla en peligro? ¿O de una de estas criaturas superficiales del capitolio?- Finalizó con amargura. Pero su vieja mentora sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Oh no, mi niño.- Negó la mujer- Me refiero a ella- Respondió señalando con una leve inclinación de cabeza a la joven que miraba anonadada la lluvia caer tras la ventana del comedor del centro de entrenamiento.- Aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no, querido?

Más tarde, supo que la anciana, una vez más, tenía razón. Se había enamorado. Se había enamorado de sus manos inquietas y menudas y de sus rizos desaliñados, de su voz chilloncita y aterciopelada y del modo en que su mirada verde como el envés de las hojas de las palmeras se quedaba fija mirando un punto, en esos momentos él la contemplaba deseando saber que rondaba la mente de la chiquilla. Y adoraba como andaba como de puntillas descalza la mayoría del tiempo. Otras veces repentinamente Annie se cubría los oídos con las manos intentando evadir una situación o un recuerdo. Se había enamorado también de como ella le deseaba las buenas noches y de como lo abrazaba cuando lo veía triste; era capaz de adivinar su estado de ánimo con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos. Se había enamorado de su risa sin motivo y de aquellos "¿Y qué tal anoche?" pícaros cuando él pasaba la noche fuera. Se había enamorado de su impuntualidad, su sinceridad y sus frases a medio finalizar, porque al cabo de un tiempo aprendió a completar aquellas oraciones inacabadas. Había aprendido a amar sus demonios para poder sacarla del infierno. Y él no podía enamorarse. Pero era demasiado tarde. Y la quería demasiado.

Por eso, poco a poco, también comenzó a consolarla cuando lloraba, a abrazarla cuando tiritaba, a tomarla de la mano cuando la muchacha se desorientaba y a imaginar que se trataba de su Annie cuando se veía obligado a amar a otra. Donde el resto del mundo veía a una chiquilla traumatizada y loca, el veía… él la veía a ella. Sin motivos ni explicaciones, sin causas ni consecuencias. Simplemente la veía y se daba cuenta de que todo tenía sentido. De hecho no sabía si la amaba mucho, si la amaba poco; solo sabía que jamás volvería a amar así. Y ella tampoco tardó en darse cuenta de lo mismo...

Annie recordaba bien aquel momento:

-¿No te cansas nunca?- Preguntó con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-¿De qué?- Inquirió Finnick acariciandole el cabello.

-De esto, ya sabes, de cuidarme, de responderme cada duda, cuando hay mil chicas ahí afuera que esperan que las mires siquiera- Aclaró clavando la mirada en su cara. Recordaba la cristalina lágrima del vencedor que ella recortó con su pulgar. Recordaba la mirada de Finnick hacia ella, y no se trataba de su usual mirada seductora, no, era una mirada que le hablaba de amaneceres pálidos y de la estela que deja la marea en la costa; que le hablaba de melodías nostalgicas y de la magica atracción de la luna sobre el mar; que le hablaba de la libertad de los peces entre algas y corales, de los cantos de las mitológicas sirenas, de sueños, del suave tejido de un vestido de seda, del vuelo de una gaviota picoteando el agua salada en el horizonte y de las anecdotas de un viejo pescador.

-Ya.. Pero ellas no me conocen.

-Ni yo realmente tampoco… ¿Quién eres Finnick?" Añadió tras una pausa. Finnick suspiró y, acariciándole la mejilla, contestó:

-Soy un vencedor desgraciado, un hombre bajo el control del Capitolio que sabe más secretos de la cuenta. Dicen que tengo mil amantes pero es mentira. Amantes implica amor y me prohibieron eso. ¿Y sabes quien es la única muchacha que me importa?- Annie asintió. Finnick sonrió, era una chica lista. Y observadora. Y fuerte. Y mágica. Y hermosa según la más estricta de las definiciones.- Tú.

Y la hizo sentir valiosa.

-Pero a mí todo eso no me importa. Me da igual.- Dijo ella mientras con las yemas de sus dedos recorría las facciones del muchacho. -El mundo es cruel, ya has comprobado que no deja a las personas ser felices. Por eso, mientras el mundo no se entere de nada estaremos a salvo.- La joven sonrió y él sonrió también con los ojos húmedos. Y él se acercó un poco más a ella y ella se inclinó un poquito más hacia él. Y ella transladó su mano a su pecho esbelto y él mantuvo la suya a su pelo largo y rizado. Entonces él la besó y ella se dejó besar. Y durante aquel breve momento fueron infinitos.

Ella fue su mayor tesoro, la mantuvo oculta todo lo que pudo. Pero, al final, fue incapaz de trasgiversar aquellas miradas cómplices que no escaparon a aquella serpiente con título de presidente. Pero nadie de a pie supo nunca nada, para todo el país él seguía siendo el dios griego con diez mil amantes.

Ahora él se había ido, ido para no volver. Sin embargo, mientras su pequeño jugaba a hacer castillitos de arena húmeda supo que su esencia nunca los abandonaría: Estaba en la impetuosa mareada, en el primer rayito del alba, en el color turquesa del agua que reflejaba al cielo y en los latidos de su corazón. Se había ido, sí, pero no se habían alejado.


End file.
